


17.

by zzzssll14



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzssll14/pseuds/zzzssll14
Kudos: 5





	17.

刺骨的寒风打在康涩琪单薄的t恤上，身体很快就被冻的像个冰块儿。康涩琪摸摸牛仔裤口袋，瘪瘪的，她什么都没带出来。  
康涩琪站在裴珠泫家门前迟迟没有按门铃，她不敢。一切都结束了吧？康涩琪崩溃的抱着头，蹲到了地上，她的天仿佛要塌了。  
夜已经深了，加上还尚值年关，小区的路上很是冷清，康涩琪一动不动的窝在地上，唯一陪伴她的只有呼啸的寒风，比起敲门进去拿自己的东西，她更愿意在这里被冻僵。这时，门砰的一声打开了，康涩琪听到一个再熟悉不过的声音“进来”  
康涩琪害怕极了。  
一直到关上门，康涩琪都没有敢看裴珠泫一眼，她僵硬地立在玄关处，房子里安静得只能让康涩琪听见自己的心跳，她紧张得快要死掉了。  
裴珠泫轻轻的抱了上来。  
“刚才把你吓坏了吧”  
呼......康涩琪颤抖的吐出一口气，快要崩断的神经终于得到松了一点。  
裴珠泫捧起康涩琪的脸看了看，然后温柔又耐心的解释道“你刚才弄疼我啦，我不是故意吼你的”  
康涩琪眼眶里已经亮晶晶的了，她说“对不起。刚才是我没管好我自己”  
“是我不好，吓坏了你”看见康涩琪泪汪汪的样子，裴珠泫心疼极了  
“我还以为你不要我了”  
“不会的”看着康涩琪泪汪汪的样子，裴珠泫忍不住要哭了，她不知道该怎么安慰康涩琪，于是只好亲亲她。  
裴珠泫把脸轻轻的贴在康涩琪的心口，语气温柔极了“康涩琪”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的喜欢我吗？”  
“当然”  
“你会和我结婚吗？”  
“只要你愿意，我求之不得”  
“你能保证这辈子只爱我一个吗？”  
康涩琪慢慢把头靠到裴珠泫头上“我发誓只爱你一个”  
裴珠泫下定了决心。她轻轻拉起康涩琪的手，往屋里走去。  
康涩琪看着坐在自己腿上一丝不挂的裴珠泫，大脑一片空白。窗外清白的月光正好打在裴珠泫的身上，好像正在为她沐浴一样。  
“你也脱了吧”说着，裴珠泫趴到康涩琪身上，抓住她T恤的下摆，将它脱了下来。裴珠泫退后一点看康涩琪，然后手指在她腹肌的沟壑里划着。  
“以后，这就是我的了” 她看着康涩琪，仿佛要将康涩琪看穿“记住了吗？”  
“记住了”  
裴珠泫温柔一笑，捧着康涩琪的脸吻了下去，同时手也在康涩琪身上摸索。  
“姐姐......”  
康涩琪的情欲再次燃起，热烈的回应着裴珠泫。她温柔的亲吻裴珠泫的胴体，一处不落，吻得裴珠泫软塌塌的趴在她肩上。  
康涩琪把裴珠泫放到枕头上，然后趴到她身上看她，她可真美，康涩琪又忍不住吻了上去，同时手也再次覆上她的胸部。将裴珠泫的上身爱抚了个遍，康涩琪一路向下，摸到了她平坦小腹下面一团柔软的绒毛，湿哒哒的。  
生怕再次弄疼裴珠泫，康涩琪这次特别小心。伸出两根手指的同时也抬起头紧盯着裴珠泫，她想，只要裴珠泫稍有不适她就立马停下。结果裴珠泫满脸通红的别开了脸，但从她的神情看的出她正全神贯注的感受着。  
康涩琪纤细的指尖轻轻的沿着两片湿滑软肉的缝隙慢慢滑动，裴珠泫忍不住发出一阵轻颤，康涩琪知道，这是舒服，不是难受，于是康涩琪大胆的将两根手指的第一个指节全部没入花缝，慢慢按压，抽动，裴珠泫的腰情不自禁的随着康涩琪的动作扭动起来，花穴里的嫩肉也热情的回应着康涩琪。  
康涩琪取出像是刚从水里出来的两根手指，她趴到裴珠泫身上看着她，她温柔的叫裴珠泫  
“姐姐”  
“嗯？”裴珠泫晕晕的，说话声音也奶呼呼的。  
“我会很小心的”康涩琪怜爱的看着裴珠泫，然后，分开她的双腿，极其艰难的全部塞了进去。裴珠泫疼得哭了，吓坏了康涩琪，康涩琪一边温柔的抽插以让她舒服些同时关切的问她“好点没？还疼吗？”直到裴珠泫的抽泣变成轻轻的喘息，康涩琪悬着的一颗心才终于放了下来。  
裴珠泫的四肢分别勾着康涩琪的脖子和腰，她把康涩琪的一只手放到她的胸上，还要康涩琪不停的吻她。  
康涩琪一边疯狂的从裴珠泫的身体里夺取快感，一边仔细的看裴珠泫，爱这个字第一次出现在康涩琪脑海中。是啊，还有谁能够带给自己现在这种幸福呢？想到这里，康涩琪忍不住想往最深处去，可是裴珠泫蜷起来发抖的身体让康涩琪不得不温柔下来；裴珠泫的爱巢又湿又热，拼命的挤压着康涩琪，康涩琪好几次都以为自己下一秒就要被裴珠泫的身体吞噬掉，坠入虚无了......


End file.
